harroway_bay12fandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Maintenance Drone
Alternate Titles: Construction Drone Drones are non-human, insect-like creatures tasked with maintaining the integrity of Nanotrasen space stations. They are created from the drone fabrication units found near engineering and a few other locations. Drones hold no loyalty to anyone but themselves, however their entire purpose is to maintain the integrity of their assigned space station. They are programmed to not interact with anyone else but other drones. Drones can be played by players which are currently ghosted. In order to take control of a Drone use the "Join as drone" command available under the Ghost tab. Basic information Laws Drones are, as other synthetics, bound by laws. By default, the drone laws look like this: # Preserve, repair and improve the station to the best of your abilities. # Cause no harm to the station or anything on it. # Interact with no being that is not a fellow maintenance drone. Playing A Drone Playing a drone is a nice introduction into playing as a cyborg. You have access to most basic tools, as well as other synthetic-exclusive functions such as control of electronic devices. However, you should keep in mind that unlike a cyborg you lack personality and advanced knowledge. Drones are not designed for complex operations, such as, stabilising an overloaded supermatter engine, so it is recommended to avoid such things. Your job is to perform minor maintenance tasks. You have access to everything you need to keep the station in acceptable state. You can setup the Solars if there are no engineers, which should be sufficient to run most station's systems. You can also perform minor repairs, such as, broken walls, windows, and certain basic machines such as air alarms, fire alarms, and APCs. In comparison to engineering cyborg, your matter storages are considerably smaller. Keep an eye on your Status tab, which shows amount of remaining resources. When you start running low, head to a cyborg recharger unit. While recharging your matter storages will be slowly refilled. As you are suposed to not interact with non-drones, you should avoid the crew where possible. You can use maintenance tunnels as a quick and relatively calm way around the station. This also means that you should not run around, killing carps/spiders or other nuisances. When attacked, you should either hide or run. Remember - if you die you can spawn as a new drone in few minutes. Unlike cyborgs, drones are very fragile and it is not hard to get yourself destroyed or critically damaged by a carp or other entity. Controlling Drones As drone programming does not contain speech or other common communication routines, the only method of directing drones is via the control computers located next to the fabricators in drone fabrication. These computers have few options. Among others, they allow you to shut down the drone, which can be useful if a drone is malfunctioning. You can also send a ping highlighting a specific area, which will be received by the drones. Category:Guides Category:Jobs